J's Apprentice Back story: Alex and Anne's past
by Legendary Fairy
Summary: Well, since in J apprentice someone is wondering about my twins's OC past here it is. It's based on the J's apprentice story of Johan07! Finished!
1. Alex's past

**J's ****Apprentice back story: Alex and Anne's past.**

**Chapter 1: Alex's story.**

**Summary: **_Since there are people that are curious about my two twins OC's stories I decided to make their past stories. Starting from Alex's!_

**Disclaimers: **_I don't own Pokemon, neither 'J's Apprentice' but I own my twins OC and their pasts. J's Apprentice is of Johan07!  
_

**Narrator: **_When people that are young lose their parents their destiny can lead them to different paths. Sometimes good or bad. So it was for Alex and Anne's path. One took a good path and the other bad. This is the story of Alex's path. It all started when our two twins were 5..._

_Snowpoint City's harbour._

"Mom?" 5 years old Alessandra 'Alex' Cesarini asked to her mother, a woman around 32 years old with knee-long black hair and brown eyes. "When is dad supposed to arrive? I want to return to home and play with Anne."  
Annette 'Anne' Cesarini is Alex's twin sister: they look alike apart from the eyes because Alex has their mother's eyes and Anne has their father's eyes.  
Alex and her mom were waiting for her dad because he went to Kanto for job a month ago and he was returning today. Anne wasn't with them, she was at home with their nanny because she come down with a fever.

"Dear, calm down." Mrs. Cesarini told her daughter. "Dad is arriving."  
"Okay..."

_10 minutes later._

"Dad!" Alex called to a man around 34 years old with brown hair and green eyes.

Mr. Cesarini reached her family.  
"Hey, little gal!" He said picking her daughter up.  
Then noticing that someone was missing.  
"Where's Anne?"  
"Anne has come down with a fever and she's at home with our nanny." Mrs. Cesarini said.

"Well, let's go home. I want to see her." Mr. Cesarini said.

The three got into the car and they drive off for their destination: Twinleaf Town.

**Narrator: **_But what they didn't know was that they would never arrive to home...The accident that will bring our twins to take different paths happened at Mt. Coronet...20 minutes later..._

_Mt. Coronet._

Alex yawned.  
They were just passing Mt. Coronet but they're going slow because of the snow. Her mother was next to her while her father was driving.

"Mom…" Alex said. "When we'll get out from Mt. Coronet?"  
"We'll be out between 10 minutes." Mrs. Cesarini said. "Now..."  
What her mother was going to say, Alex will never know it because suddenly there was a avalanche that hit the car and Alex blacked out.

_2 hours later..._

Alex could hear voices.

"There's a survivor." someone was yelling.

"Oh, thank goodness!" a second voice said relieved.  
Alex didn't hear anything after that because she blacked out again.

_2 days later..._

Alex woke up in a hospital room as a nurse was walking in.

"Oh, you finally woke up." the nurse said smiling but Alex could see that there was sadness in her eyes.

Then suddenly she remembered all: the avalanche, her parents...her parents!  
"What happened to my parents?" she asked.

The nurse looked sadly at her.

"I'm sorry..." she said. "They died when the car fell from the mountain..."

Alex's eyes filled with tears but then she remembered something else. Her twin.

"What about my twin sister, Annette Cesarini?" Alex asked calling her sister by her full name.  
The woman's face becomes even sadder.

"Sorry, little gal." she told her. "Your nanny told us that she heard the news before the rescuers found you, started to cry thinking all her family died and run away from home. She's still MIA."  
Alex bowed her head as tears slowly fell from her eyes.

"Anne..." she whispered, not knowing that 9 years will pass before she will see her twin sister again.

_5 years later..._

**Narrator: **_5 years passed since Alex lost her family and her twin sister went MIA. In these years Alex was sent to an orphanage and at age 6 she was adopted and with her new family she went to Jotho. There Alex met Francesco Piaggesi and they became fast friends. Now at age 10 they are going to obtain their first Pokemon. But Alex, even after all these years didn't forgot her family. She will never._

"Hey, Alex!" Francesco called to his friend while they were running to prof. Elm's lab. "What Pokemon starter are you getting?"  
"I'm going to choose Chikorita." Alex announced happily. "You?"  
"Cyndaquil!" Francesco said.

_2 years later..._

**Narrator****: **_Alex travelled for Jotho and Kanto in these 2 years conquering the badges and ribbons but she never participated to the Championships and Grand Festivals. Now she and Francesco were in Sinnoh. Francesco was already in Veilstone City and Alex was travelling to reach him but will cross her path with her Infernape when she was a Chimchar._

Alex was trying to reach Veilstone City to try and get her third Sinnoh badge but her skills with a map need a lot of improving since...  
"Great! I'm lost! AGAIN!" she yelled frustated while looking at the map. "I need to improve my skills with a map if I want to become a Pokemon Ranger!"  
Taking out a Poke Ball.  
"White! Come out!" she yelled calling out her Togetic.  
"Toge? "White asked.  
"White! I need you AGAIN to find the road for Veilstone City, this time!"  
White nodded and took fly while Alex sat down sighing.  
"Well, I can say that I was lucky I wasn't here yesterday when there was that storm..."Alex said to herself and then suddenly she heard noises from the bushes.  
"Huh?" Alex turned just in time to see a Chimchar exiting from some bushes.  
"Chim? Chimchar?" the Chimchar, Alex guessed that it was a female judging from its voice, was calling, Alex guessed always, for someone.  
"Hey, little gal!" Alex said kneeling down to the female Chimchar.  
The female Chimchar looked scared.  
"Oh, no! I don't want to hurt you!" Alex said and then she searched into her backpack. "Wait a second...Oh, here it is!" Alex said while taking out some Pokemon food and a bowl where she put the Pokemon food. "Here, eat these."  
"Chim?" the Chimchar looked at her brown eyes and then tried a piece of it. "CHIM!" the Pokemon liked it because she eat all.  
"You liked it?"

"Chim!"

"Well, who are you searching for?" Alex asked.  
"Chim! Chim!" Chimchar explained.  
"Ah! Your little brother that's a Chimchar too?" Alex said.  
You see Alex had studied a lot to understand Pokemon language.

"Chim!"

"When was last time you saw him?"  
"Chim char!"  
"Yesterday?" Alex asked. "Hm...but it's already a long time..."  
But then seeing the Chimchar's sad face she said.  
"Oh! I help you to search for it!" then taking another Poke Ball.  
"Dark! Come out!" Alex threw the Poke Ball to call out her Shiny Umbreon.  
"Umbre?" the Umbreon asked.  
"Dark, can you please search the smell of another Chimchar, like our little friend?" Alex explained.  
Dark nodded and started to search a trail.  
At the end he must had found it because he run followed from Alex and the female Chimchar.  
The search ended to the end of a precipize.  
"Oh, god!" Alex yelled thinking it ended in the ragging waters down but then noticed something else.  
"HOE?" Alex said looking down, while Umbreon was circling her, and noticed a long black trail that ended to the centre.  
"What happened here?" Alex said.  
Suddenly other noises could be heard and Alex turned to see three Zangoose that were eyeing the female Chimchar.  
"Oh, no...Not good..." Alex said noticing the three Zangoose about to attack.

"Chim!"

Alex looked to Chimchar.  
"You want me to order you the attack?" she asked.

"Chim!"

"Okay!" Alex said while taking another Poke Ball when...  
"TOGE!" White reached her trainer in time.  
"White! Well now we're even!"  
The three Zangoose attacked with Metal Claw.  
"Chimchar! Flamethrower! Dark! Dark Pulse! White! Aura Sphere!" Alex commanded.  
Chimchar launched a stream of fire, Dark of purple pulses and White formed a blue Sphere.  
The Zangoose were thrown back but they resumed the attack and one hit White that was send against Alex that tumbled to the floor and suddenly from the unzipped backpack flown out a Shiny Stone that landed on White and it started to evolve.  
"Huh?" Alex said shocked while the Togetic undergo the transformation into a Togekiss. "WOW!"  
"Well, let's go back again with the attacks!" Alex said turning back to the Zangoose.  
"Chimchar! FLAMETHROWER AGAIN! DARK! DARK PULSES! WHITE! SKY ATTACK!"  
The attacks this time knocked the Pokemon out.  
"I think we should run before they wake up!" Alex said and the four run.  
_At the road that bring to Veilstone City..._  
"Whew...I hope to never run into those three Pokemon again..."Alex said.  
"Chim..." the female Chimchar said.  
"About your little brother, Chimchar." Alex said kneeling down. "I'm sure someone found him and is taking care of him."  
Then smiling.  
"Hey, what you say about joining me to find that someone?"

"Chim?"

"Of course. So?"

"Chim!"

Alex smiled and took a Poke Ball.  
"Welcome into the team..."she said tapping the ball gently on the female Chimchar head. "Flame..."

_2 hours later..._

The doors of the Pokemon Center opened and Francesco looked up from his book to see Alex running in with a Togekiss and a Chimchar on tow.

"Alex!" he yelled running to her. "What happened?"  
"Run into three wild Zangoose after I met Flame that was searching for her little brother." Alex replied.

"Flame?"  
"My new Chimchar..."  
"Oh..."  
Then Francesco noticed the Togekiss.  
"It's..."  
"Yeah, she's White." Alex confirmed. "Evolved from a Shiny Stone I found."  
"Well, what are you going to do?"  
"Well, what else? I'll continue my gym battles, my contests, searching for my twin and to search for Flame's little brother. I promised her to find him and I will."  
_2 years later..._

**Narrator: **_Other two years passed. Now Alex and Francesco, that are 14, are at Ranger School to become Pokemon Rangers._

Alex and Francesco were talking about who they'll choose as Pokemon partners.

"Are you sure to ask if you can have Flame as a Partner when you become a Pokemon Ranger?" Francesco asked.

"Of course!" Alex said. "I haven't forgotten the promise I made to her."

"But 2 years passed since..." Francesco never got the chance to finish his sentence because suddenly the TV gave breaking news attiring their attentions.

"_Breaking news." _The reporter said. _"Black Raven hit again. This time he was at Pastoria City where he interrupted the Annual Festival of Croagunk to steal a Shiny Croagunk..."_

The rest of the reporter's words fell on deaf ears as the whole school started to talk.

"Not again..." a student was saying.  
"This doesn't look good." another student said.

"Well, Alex..." Francesco said turning to Alex. "This Black Raven is really causing havoc, right?"  
But he discovered that Alex wasn't next to him anymore but running towards the principle's room.

_2 days later._

Francesco run to the gates to say goodbye to his childhood friend and secret crush because she was leaving to try and help the other trainers stop Black Raven and J.  
"I can't believe that you're going to do that." Francesco said.

"Well, you have to!" Alex replied.  
"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I don't want you to get hurt and I have the feeling that things will only get worse with the time passing..."  
"I understand...Well, good luck!"

Alex smiled.

"Thanks, you too!"  
She turned and run to face her destiny.

_A month later..._

**Narrator: **_Alex gathered her old team (Flora the Meganium, her starter, Milly the Milotic, Flame the Infernape, Spirit the Pidgeot, Dark the Shiny Umbreon and her Pichu's egg.) in Jotho and went to Kanto to train. The day she retrieved her long lost twin sister was when her Shiny Umbreon was taken away. It all started with Alex training in Pallet Town's forest._

"Milly, use Hydropump against Dark!" Alex commanded. "Dark, defend yourself with Dark Pulse!"  
Alex was training her two Pokemon, Milly the Milotic and Dark the Shiny Umbreon.  
Before the attacks could be launched a explosion could be heard in Pallet.

Alex gasped, returned her Pokemon and ran toward the explosion only to see the last person she wanted to see...Black Raven.

"Black Raven! What are you doing here?!" Alex demanded, glaring hatefully at the evil criminal, who was standing a few feet away from her.

Ash just stood there, emotionlessly. "I have come here for your Shiny Umbreon. Have it over, now." He replied coldly.

Alex gasped. "Never! I will never hand over my Umbreon to the likes of you, Black Raven!"

"Tch." Ash didn't look pleased. "Then you leave me no choice. Either hand it over now so I can be on my way or……." The young apprentice glares coldly at his target. "Be destroyed by me. The choice is yours."

"I choose neither! Flora, Come on out!" Alex quickly grabs her starter Pokemon's poke ball and tosses it.

"Gan!"

Ash smirked. "I'm not interested in that weakling."

Alex growled. "Flora is not weak and I'll prove it." Ash didn't look imitated by her remarks. "Flora, use Solar Beam!"

Alex's Meganium begins to charge up for her attack but before she could gain enough energy. A surprising and unexpected event happens. "Blaze, use Overheat! Full power!" said a cold, feminine voice.

With the order set, a powerful stream of blaze collided into Meganium, forcing her back. Meganium screams in agony. Alex looks shocked. Where that attack did came from? But she doesn't have time to worry about that. "Flora!" The young girl rushes to her injured Pokemon. "Are you okay?!" She looks worried.

The grass-type struggled to make a response. "Pathetic." the same feminine from before replied coldly. Alex turns her head to see Annette, standing next to Ash. Right in front of the pair was a Charizard with a scar on his left eye. The large dragon let out a loud, imitating roar but Alex ignores the dragon as she focuses her attention to cold-hearted girl looks like her.

"N…o…..it can't be…….." The young girl said in disbelief, tears threatens to fall from her eyes. "A..nn…e…..Is that you?!"

Annette's eyes slightly widen. The Chosen Elite couldn't believe what she just heard. The only person, who calls her by her nickname was her mom, dad, and……twin sister, Alessandra. Her heart aches. How can this be? How can this girl be her twin sister? This has to be an illusion. Her twin sister and her parents died. The Chosen Elite decided to ignore her feelings. "How dare you called me by that name?!" She spat.

"Anne, stop it! It's me. Your twin sister, Alex, remember?!" The twin pleaded.

Annette struggled to accept rather or not if that's her twin sister. After a moment of inner struggle, her heart tells her that her twin was alive. "A…lex….." She whispered, tears threaten to fall.

Alex looks happy that her twin remembers her. But their little reunion was cut short. "Annette….." Ash calls out to his Chosen Elite. Annette turns her attention to her crush. "What are you waiting for? Finish her off, now!"

Annette struggled to follow her leader's order. The Chosen Elite turned to her sister. "I……I……." She has no choice. "BLAZE! FLAMETHROWER!"

Alex's eyes widen. "N….o….." The young twin sees the Charizard opens his mouth and fires a powerful stream of blaze, heading straight towards her. "ANNE!"

Suddenly, while the attack was about to collide with Alex, Dark released himself from his Poke Ball and used Protect.

**Narrator: **_Not matter how much Dark battled and Alex tried to help getting hurt in the process to the end Black Raven and Anne left with the Shiny Umbreon._

Alex got up, a little bruised and looked to the direction the two went.

"I'm not strong enough to help the other trainers..."Alex said. "Well, I guess I don't have other choice."  
Alex runs towards the Pokemon Center of Viridian.

_2 hours later..._

When Professor Elm picked up the call he didn't expected to see Alex with bruises on her body.

"What happened?" he asked.  
"Black Raven took my Shiny Umbreon." Alex simply said not telling about her twin sister.

"Not good..."  
"Professor, I need Snow, my Shiny Eevee! I'm going to train for a year but I will be out of reach."  
"Can I know where are you going?"  
"Sinnoh!"  
_3 months later..._

**Narrator: **_Alex kept her promise and went in Sinnoh to train._

Alex was travelling to reach Snowpoint City to ask to Candice if she could train with her.  
For the cold weather she was wearing a blue cotton cap, white scarf and red earmuffs, a black sweater, white heavy jacket, red gloves, black heavy jeans and blue boots. She was keeping her Pichu's egg warm with a scarf while Snow, her Shiny Eevee was travelling next to her.  
"W-Well..." Alex said chattering from the cold. "I-I should have know that sending Spirit to have a rest to Prof. Elm's lab and not taking another flying Pokemon was a bad idea but..."  
She stopped when she noticed her Shiny Eevee wasn't following her but stopped looking to a cavern.  
"S-S-Snow?" Alex said turning around.  
Then looking to the cavern she saw it glowing with a mysterious glow.  
"Uh-oh. I don't like this."  
But then Snow run toward the cave.  
"SNOW! WAIT!" Alex said running toward her Shiny Eevee.  
She entered the cave and see the little Fox Pokemon running to a crystal rock and when its paw touched the crystal both become to glow.  
"Oh...my...!"Alex said and she covered from the light the two emitted.  
When the light faded Alex lowered her arms and looked toward the rock where she found no Eevee but a...  
"Snow? Y-You evolved into a Glaceon?" Alex said after checking with her Pokedex.  
"Glace!" Snow said running toward her.  
"Oh, I understand! You wanted to evolve to make me train you more to be ready to fight in the future and get Dark back?"

"Glaceon!"

"Oh, Snow! Thanks..." Alex said lowering to her Glaceon's level and cuddling her in her arms, being careful to not drop the egg.  
But the egg suddenly started to glow and when the light faded the Pichu Egg was no more but a baby Pichu.  
"Pi?" the little mouse Pokemon asked.  
"Hi, Thunder. I'm your new trainer, Alex."

_9 months later..._

**Narrator: **_After other 9 months of training Alex returned to Kanto, the same day J's henchmen attacked Vermillion City's gym for Lt. Surge's Raichu._

Misty and Dawn that were around run to help and now they're battling Rhydon and Graveler.

"Piplup, Bubblebeam!" called Dawn.

"Corsola, Hydropump!" called Misty.

"Graveler, protect!" called J's henchmen.

Piplup and Corsola launched their attacks but green barriers formed around the Graveler and Rhydon.

"Not again." Dawn groaned. "We can't beat them if they continue..."  
Suddenly...

"Flame! Feint at the Protect! Spirit! Protect the gym but J's henchmen and door! Milly! Surf! Flora! Use Wine Whip to take the cage where Lt. Surge's Raichu is!" a female voice called.

Our heroes didn't expect this. They watched as an Infernape run and used Feint on the Protects and running away, a Pidgeot flying toward them and using Protect while water filled the gym and sent the henchmen away but not before a Wine Whip caught the cage where Raichu was.

When all calmed down the Pidgeot stopped to use Protect and waited for its trainer that arrived with her Infernape, Milotic and Meganium. The trainer was 15 years old Alex.  
"I think this Raichu is his, Lt. Surge!" Alex said giving back Raichu to Surge.

"Thanks Alex." Lt. Surge thanked her.

"No problem."

_5 minutes later._

Alex, Misty and Dawn left the Gym.  
"So how you knew that J's henchmen were attacking?" Misty asked.  
"Well, perhaps their track?" Alex asked.  
"You told us that you're returned to be a trainer a year ago?" Dawn asked.

"Yep!"  
"Why, didn't you join us?"

"Well, I wanted to train my Pokemon still."  
"Well, what you say about joining us now?"  
"Of course."

**Okay, end total random but I hope you like it!**

**Stay tuned for Anne's past soon.**


	2. Anne's past

**Chapter 2: Anne's past.**

**Summary: **_Well, it's now Anne's past._

**Disclaimers: **_I don't own Pokemon, neither 'J's Apprentice' but I own my twins OC and their pasts. J's Apprentice is of Johan07!_

**Narrator: **_Now after Alex's past ends, this chapter talks about Anne and her journey to how she become one of Ash's Elite Chosen. Her path started like Alex's...when she was 5..._

**Twinleaf Town, Sinnoh****.**

"I want to come too." 5 years old Annette 'Anne' Cesarini told to her mother, a woman around 32 years old with knee-long black hair and brown eyes, while she was preparing to go to take her and her twin's father to Snowpoint.

Their father went to Kanto for job a month ago and he was returning today but Anne come down with a fever and so she couldn't come.

"Anne, you're sick so you have to stay with the nanny." 5 years old Alessandra 'Alex' Cesarini told her twin sister.

"But..."  
"Look, Anne." Mrs. Cesarini told to her sick child. "You'll see daddy when we'll return home, okay?"  
"Okay, mom..." Anne said to the end.

"Good..." Mrs. Cesarini ruffled her hair and then she left with her twin.

But for some motives, Anne wasn't happy with that decision...She had the sensation that this could be the last time she saw her parents.

**Narrator: **_And indeed that would be the last time she would see her family, or so she thought..._

_Three hours later..._

Anne was watching the news in TV when her world come crashing down.

'_Last minute news. An avalanche in M__t. Coronet has hit a car and the car fell into a canyon. The car is of the family Cesarini. We already found the lifeless bodies of Giorgio Cesarini and his wife and we're still searching for one of their daughters, Alessandra, but no hopes to find her alive.'_

Anne turned off the TV and tried to register what just the reporter said.  
When she registered that she started to cry.

Her nanny that heard the news as well, tried to calm the little girl down but she run out the door-

"Anne! Come back!" the nanny called but it was not use because she disappeared in the woods.

The little gal doesn't know how much she runs but she knows that she passed out both because she was tired and the fact she was sick.

But if she remained at home Anne would had heard that Alex somehow survived but when destiny decided to change the destiny of someone it's not easy to make it change course again.

**Narrator: **_And so five years for Anne passed too. Anne was found from some volunteers that brought her to an orphanage in Kanto. There she spent five years without making many friends, she was always the loner of the orphanage._

Anne, for the first time in five years, was excited.

Why, you would ask. Well, easy. Today Prof. Oak was coming to the orphanage to possibly give them their first Pokemon.

"So, Anne!" one of her few friends called to the 10 years old. "Who do you think you'll get?"  
"I think I'm going to have Charmander and I'm going to be a Breeder!" Anne announced.

"Good luck! I'm going to have a Bulbasaur and I'm going to become a Pokemon Master!"

**Narrator: **_And from that day other 3 years and half passed. Anne in that three years captured, hatched and trained Pokemon but a fateful encounter changed her world and brought her to the wrong path or perhaps not? It all happened in Sinnoh when 13 years old and half Anne found a Shaymin and stopped to see what he does when..._

"Hyper Beam!" a voice called.

13 years old Anne looked up from watching the Shaymin just in time to see a Hyper Beam hitting the Shaymin.

"Who..." she started but then saw who attacked... "Black Raven!"  
She ran out from her hidden place and took out her Froslass's Poke Ball, knowing that Salamence, shiny or not, were weak to Ice types. "Icestar, come out!"

Her Froslass appeared.

"And you are?" Ash asked coldly, taking notice of the brunette.

"My name is Annette 'Anne' Cesarini." Anne called defiantly. "And if you want to take that Shaymin you have to bring me down, first!"

Then to her Froslass.  
"Icestar, Ice Beam!"  
Icestar shot a beam of ice toward the Shiny Salamence.

"Protect!" Ash ordered.  
And the Protect blocked the Ice Beam.

When the Ice Beam disappeared...

"Flamethrower!"

The Salamence launched a really strong Flamethrower that hit the Froslass.

The result was that the Froslass was heavily damaged and almost unconscious.  
"No, Icestar!" Anne called and was about to recall her when another Flamethrower hit the ground in front of her.

"Try to move and the next Flamethrower won't miss you."

Anne growled but complied and sits down there watching Ash going to capture the Shaymin but suddenly the air got colder catching her and Ash that captured the Shaymin off guard.

The two turned to see Icestar using a Blizzard attack against the Shiny Pokemon that didn't notice in time and was encased in a prison of ice. Icestar smirked and then fainted.

"How did you do that?" Ash asked a little shocked while Anne was returning Icestar.  
"What?" Anne asked coldly.

"To make your Froslass use Blizzard without me noticing?"  
"I didn't do anything. Icestar attacked herself without me ordering anything."  
Silence followed those cold words.

"How about you join my Elite?" Ash asked.

This obviously caught Anne off guard.  
"What?" She asked turning around shocked.

**Narrator: **_And so Anne joined the Elite Ones and also developed a crush on Ash, but six month later she met her long lost twin sister again. It happened at Pallet Town in Kanto._

Anne watched her secret crush using his Salamence's Hyper Beam to attire their pray, a girl that has a Shiny Umbreon.

Indeed one minute later she saw, from her hidden place a girl that looks like her but with brown eyes instead of emerald.

"Black Raven! What are you doing here?!" the girl demanded, glaring hatefully at the evil criminal, who was standing a few feet away from her.

Ash just stood there, emotionlessly. "I have come here for your Shiny Umbreon. Have it over, now." He replied coldly.

The girl gasped. "Never! I will never hand over my Umbreon to the likes of you, Black Raven!"

"Tch." Ash didn't look pleased. "Then you leave me no choice. Either hand it over now so I can be on my way or……." The young apprentice glares coldly at his target. "Be destroyed by me. The choice is yours."

"I choose neither! Flora, Come on out!" the girl quickly grabs a Pokemon's poke ball and tosses it.

A Meganium appeared.

"Gan!"

Ash smirked. "I'm not interested in that weakling."

The girl growled. "Flora is not weak and I'll prove it." Ash didn't look imitated by her remarks. "Flora, use Solar Beam!"

The girl's Meganium begins to charge up for her attack but Anne called her Charizard and said coldly...

"Blaze, use Overheat! Full power!"

With the order set, a powerful stream of blaze collided into Meganium, forcing it back. Meganium screams in agony. The girl looks shocked.

"Flora!" The young girl rushes to her injured Pokemon. "Are you okay?!" She looks worried.

The grass-type struggled to make a response.

"Pathetic." Anne replied coldly. The girl turns her head to see Anne, standing next to Ash. Right in front of the pair was a Charizard with a scar on his left eye. The large dragon let out a loud, imitating roar but the girl ignores the dragon as she focuses her attention to cold-hearted girl looks like her.

"N…o…..it can't be…….." The young girl said in disbelief, tears threatens to fall from her eyes. "A..nn…e…..Is that you?!"

Annette's eyes slightly widen. The Chosen Elite couldn't believe what she just heard. The only person, who calls her by her nickname was her mom, dad, and……twin sister, Alessandra. Her heart aches. How can this be? How can this girl be her twin sister? This has to be an illusion. Her twin sister and her parents died. The Chosen Elite decided to ignore her feelings. "How dare you called me by that name?!" She spat.

"Anne, stop it! It's me. Your twin sister, Alex, remember?!" The twin pleaded.

Annette struggled to accept rather or not if that's her twin sister. After a moment of inner struggle, her heart tells her that her twin was alive. "A…lex….." She whispered, tears threaten to fall.

Alex looks happy that her twin remembers her. But their little reunion was cut short. "Annette….." Ash calls out to his Chosen Elite. Annette turns her attention to her crush. "What are you waiting for? Finish her off, now!"

Annette struggled to follow her leader's order. The Chosen Elite turned to her sister. "I……I……." She has no choice. "BLAZE! FLAMETHROWER!"

Alex's eyes widen. "N….o….." The young twin sees the Charizard opens his mouth and fires a powerful stream of blaze, heading straight towards her. "ANNE!"

Suddenly, while the attack was about to collide with Alex, her Shiny Umbreon released himself from his Poke Ball and used Protect.

**Narrator: **_Not matter how much Dark battled and Alex tried to help getting hurt in the process to the end Black Raven and Anne left with the Shiny Umbreon._

_Back to the airship._

Anne was watching the Poke Ball where the Shiny Umbreon was held and decided to try and ask him to have it.

"Nao..." she started.

The young apprentice turned to face Anne.  
"Let me guess, you want the Shiny Umbreon?" he asked.  
Anne looked shocked but nodded.

"I'm not going to guarantee that you can have him but I try to ask the Mistress."

Anne nodded gratefully.

**Narrator: **_And so Anne received her twin's Shiny Umbreon. At the beginning Dark wouldn't trust her but learning that she was his master's twin sister he decided to help her. But the adventure is only to the beginning_

**Okay****, shorter than the other one but I hope you like it!**

**  
And with this the twins's past end.**


End file.
